Snapshots in the Orange Grove
by For Whimsy Alone
Summary: Luffy's various tricks to steal Nami's oranges. Fluffy humor. Rated T for innuendo…and mild sexuality.
1. Those Aren't Oranges

Because Luffy/Nami is so cute.

Crack…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing  
**

* * *

Luffy was sitting on the deck of the Going Sunny, lazily watching the clouds go by. He was so bored…

Chopper was replenishing his medical stores after their last battle. Zoro was being held hostage by said reindeer till he recovered. He had visited earlier, pouncing on his swordsman with his usual gusto. Chopper banned him from disturbing Zoro's rest…

Usopp and Franky were repairing the ship and fortifying its defenses. After he broke one of their tools, they kicked him out as well.

Sanji was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Which meant, "Shitty rubber-bastard needs to stay the hell away from my kitchen!" Evil Sanji, he just wanted a bite.

Brook and Robin were discussing the history of music…needless to say, their captain left them alone. He swore they talked about fun stuff when he walked away (he had heard the laughter) and then right back to boring history when he came back.

Nami, queen of pain and yelling, was sitting at a table working on her maps. Luffy knew better than to bother her when she was doing those. If you managed to mess one her precious maps up- Luffy shuddered.

He sat back down and looked around the ship, Nami's orange trees catching his eyes. It was then that a small light bulb went off in my mind. He laughed sneakily. Shishishi. _N__ami's busy. She won't notice if I steal one of her oranges…_

Slithering from his place on the deck to the shade of her tree's, the way only a man made of rubber can, Luffy slowly made his way to his destination. He reached his arm up, grasping a nice supply piece of fruit when—the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

_Shimatta…I'm caught_. Luffy turned around and met the angry glare of his navigator. "Heh heh hiya Nami"

Her voice was cold as ice. "Luffy, were you trying to eat one of my oranges?"

"No, no Nami. I was just trying to …erm, enjoy the shade under the tress. That's all"

"Oh, then why did your hand stretch up just now?"

Luffy made a puzzled expression. "But I always stretch"

Nami loomed over her captain. "So where did that orange go?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"What orange, Nami?" The redhead pounced on her captain, trying to recover her lost orange. It wasn't in any of the usual spots, like his mouth, or his pockets...She pulled and stretched him until he resembled a giant knot.

"A Ha!" she shouted triumphantly. He had managed to steal two of her oranges. _God he was fast._

Luffy had turned pale. She held in her hands a very sensitive part of his body. He feared what she might do. "Nami, those aren't oranges" he mumbled.

Time stood still as Nami soon realized the implication. She quickly released her hold. _Those were his kintama…_she blushed as red as her hair.

"Your orange was stashed behind the tree trunk. I just wanted one…"

Trying to regain her dignity, she handed him the offending orange. "Take it"

"Really?" His face lite up. _Nami never shares her oranges._

She nodded.

Knowing how precious her oranges were to his navigator, Luffy held his hand out with half of it. "We should share it" Luffy said.

Nami smiled. Her captain was a big lunk head, but he had his charm.

They ate in silence, enjoying the setting sun.

* * *

Fluff. I may continue. Review!


	2. Luffy Logic

Five reviews and 194 hits. :P

Giggle-worthy…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

To Ed, Yassaonna-Chan, Ace's Shadow Girl, and orenjitenshii: "Thanks for your support"

To The Flying Lion: "It probably is, lol"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

He could see his objective against the horizon, bathed softly in a light orange glow. No one was out and about just yet. Sanji was awake but he resided in the kitchen. Most of the others were getting ready for the day taking showers and whatnot. But Luffy cared not for those anyway. Now was the perfect time to strike…

As he crept closer, the delicious smell hit his nose. He was so close. His ears prickled as he heard the most dreaded words to halt his adventure: "Nami-swaan!"

He quickly grabbed several, stuffing them on his person.

Nami has just finished preparing for the day and was going over to water her trees. She frowned when she saw her captain near them. She could see some lumps on him that she assumed to be stashed oranges.

"Luffy, what are you doing near my orange trees? You know you're not supposed to be anywhere near them"

"Hey Nami"

Silence dragged on, as the only response Nami got was his cheerful smile. A tick had appeared on the side of her head. "Well?"

He tilted his head to the side, confused. "Well what Nami?"

"My question, you idiot. What are you doing near my orange trees?"

"Oh. Shishishi" Again silence dragged on. The redhead was steadily getting angrier. Another tick had appeared.

"Luffy I can see the orange in your shorts" _He is such an idiot…_

"Oh. Then I guess I'm caught. Your oranges are delicious and stinky Sanji says breakfast isn't done yet. I need my pre-breakfast snack" He pouted.

Nami sighed and bonked him on the head. "Why did you put them in your shorts? You couldn't possibly think I wouldn't notice?"

Rubbing his head from the blow, Luffy sat up, some of the oranges spilling out of his shorts.

"Well Hancock and the woman on her island didn't know anything about kintama. So I figured that all girls didn't know anything about kintama. So then Nami wouldn't know how many I had, and I could hide extra kintama on me"

Nami smacked her forehead. She couldn't believe him. Luffy stretched his arm out and placed an orange under her nose. "Have one, they're good" He mumbled, a few already in his mouth.

She shrieked. "No! Get that away from me" She got up and ran away.

"But why Nami, don't you love oranges?" He got up, prepared to give chase.

Nami shuddered. "Baka! They've been in your pants! Who'd eat them now?"

"So? That octopus was in my pants and we used it fly anyway. What's the big deal?"

The rest of the crew scrambled on deck, after hearing Nami's shrill scream. But no enemies were present. Just their captain chasing their navigator with an orange?

"I don't want your kintama orange. GET AWAY FROM ME, LUFFY!"

"Is he chasing her with an orange?" Usopp wondered.

"Zoro, what's a kintama orange?"

Zoro sighed. "Chopper, it's probably better if we don't ask"

"That shitty rubber bastard, scaring my delicate Nami-swaan! I'll filet him!" Fire took over the cook's eyes as he chased after Luffy.

"Oh so now we're playing tag?" Luffy looked excited. "Sugoi!"

Chopper's eyes lit up. "YAY"

Sanji had tacked Luffy to the ground. "Does Sanji want an orange?" He rammed one of them into the cook's mouth.

Sanji swallowed it. "No you shitty bastard. I'm here to save me precious melliorie"

Nami's face displayed her revulsion. She didn't think she could tell poor Sanji the truth… so she responded with the only logical thing she could think of. She hit them both on the head with her fists. "Stop this nonsense you blubberheads! I have work to do and I'd like to do so in peace!"

Nursing his wound, Luffy pouted. "Mean Nami. The orange is good. There's no need to waste it just because I put it in my pants, Ne Sanji?"

"You should never waste food…" Sanji finally graped what Luffy had said_…in his pants?_ "YOU SHITTY RUBBER BASTARD! I'll kill you!" He proceeded to stomp the life out of his captain.

Nami observed the duo and burst out laughing. Sanji stopped his tirade and Luffy smiled. He stretched his hand out and put an orange under his navigator's nose. "This one wasn't in my pants, Nami"

Nodding, she took it gratefully. After she ate some of it, her captain smiled, picking his nose.

"It was in my nose"

"…Luffy!" This time both the cook and the navigator beat up poor Luffy. Zoro laughed from his spot on the deck.

* * *

Hehe. Review.


	3. Squishy Things: Sanji I Want Meat!

Luffy and the childlike deductions he makes…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

MangaMagic: "It's so cute"

The Flying Lion: "Luffy totally has mad skill…lol"

Voquo: "Poor Sanji but glad you liked it"

Yasaonna-Chan: "Lol. I'm glad it made you laugh…I was laughing writing it"

Melodisz: "Thank-you"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Luffy was watching Sanji. Evil Sanji who wouldn't spare poor Luffy even a table scrap…He pouted atop Sunny's head.

_Doing his dumb twirly noodle dance and giving Nami and Robin all the snacks. It's not fair! What do they have that I don't?_ And then it hit him like a ton of bricks…he grinned.

It took him a few minutes to get himself ready. Tying that knot was hard...

"Ne, Sanji, I want a snack" he demanded.

Snake took a long drag from his cigarette. "I thought I already told you, no snack until dinner you shitty ru—"

Sanji did a double take and stood with mouth agape, his cigarette falling to the deck. His captain had "BOOBS!"

Luffy had tied his shirt in the middle to show his stomach and stuffed his shirt…

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Tick marks had appeared on the side of his head. It reminded him of his time with the okamas…

Luffy stood proudly and declared, "Now I'm like Nami and Robin." He puffed his chest out. "So give me a snack"

By this time the rest of the crew had gathered.

Usopp was trying to contain his laughter.

Franky shook his head. "No bro…just no"

Brook drank his tea. "Oh, my"

Robin smiled behind her book.

Chopper looked on in confusion and interest.

Zoro had actually woken up from his nap. He was enjoying the show, grinning like a shark.

"You stupid rubber bastard. How dare you claim to be like my delicate Nami-swan and Robin-swan. DO NOT INSULT THEIR BEAUTY!" his eyes burned with fire.

Raising his leg, he delivered an assault of kicks to his Capitan's head, figuring nothing he did could make the man anymore of an idiot.

By this time Zoro and Usopp were rolling on the deck, in a fit of laughter. However the noise had attracted the attention of their resident dragon. Nami emerged from her lair.

"What is with all the racket! I cannot work like this!" He shrill scream froze her crew-mates in place.

She saw Sanji holding Luffy by his collar…what she saw…she probably didn't want to know but…

She sighed. "Luffy what are you doing?"

"Hi Nami" he smiled.

"Asnwer my questoin idiot"

"Oh. I got this great idea. See Sanji gives you and Robin all the snacks you want. So I wondered what was different between you and me. I took awhile but I figured it out" He pointed to her chest and said with utmost conviction, "Those squishy bouncy things"

Nami turned red. Zoro and Usopp laughed even harder. "So I got me some" He gestured to his manly lumps. "Now Sanji, I want meat!" he shouted.

Nami shook her head_…of all the harebrained ideas…_

An orange slipped from Luffy's shirt and rolled towards Nami's foot.

"Luffy is that my orange?" she asked coldly, her eyes giving off a deadly aura.

"No. It's my squishy thing" He scooped it up and started to head for the men's quarters. If he hurried he could keep his precious squishies...

"Luffy you give me back my oranges right this instant!"

"NO! They're my squishy things!" He took off running.

She chased him, tackling the rubber man to the ground. She reached into his shirt and grabbed for her oranges.

"No Nami don't touch my squishy things!" Nami rolled her eyes.

"They're not real, baka!"

Luffy rolled over to save his squishies. "Hey what's the word girls shout when Sanji tries to touch their squisy things?" he tilted his head, trying to think.

"Rape Captain" Robin supplied.

"Oh. Thank-you Robin" he smiled. "RAPE!" he screamed.

Nami froze. "BAKA!" _This is not rape! You stupid monkey! _

She hit poor Luffy, small swirly circles replacing his eyes.

She pulled her oranges from Luffy. "HA!"

"Hey witch, you comfy" Zoro sneered.

Nami paled. She was straddling her captain. She turned redder than her hair. _ I am not comfy! I-I do not like Luffy like that! He's probably to stupid to know what's going on anyway. I've never thought about him and I romantically, na uh, never...H_er thoughts sounded less and less convincing.

"Nami, you ok?" her captain asked in concern.

Except for Sanji, who had tears in his eyes, her crew was grinning at her. Even Robin…Getting angry, she rose and released a thunder bolt tempo- effectively silencing them all. She stomped to her room. _I work with idiots!_

"Shishishishi. Nami left her oranges" Luffy stuffed them in his mouth, completely unharmed by Nami's rampage. Being made of rubber had its advantages.

"Evil witch" a charred Zoro groaned out.

* * *

Aw, Luffy. Review.


	4. Balloons and Imitations

20 reviews and 1,337 hits. :P

Oh Luffy…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Dark Leg Sanji: "I'm glad it made you laugh so hard"

Shadowonthewall6_:_ "Nami is so in denial. I'm happy you enjoyed it"

The Flying Lion: "Duh Luffy has mad skill. He's aiming to be pirate king! Robin is very sneaky…ex-assassin and all"

Justin the constant reviewer_:_ "People should stay far away from the strange place where my ideas lurk…its dangerous! For your sanity…Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully you haven't melted"

Voqou: "Sanji's so selfish…I died of laughter writing this chapter btw. Especially the squishies part…lolz"

Mogami: "Thank-you"

Ace's Shadow Girl: "Thanks for your support. I wanted to convey Luffy's strange logic and mindset…kintama orange and squishies just seem to fit. Lmao"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

Luffy was surprisingly busy. As captain he did have his share of responsibilities…

Asking Nami, "Are we there yet?" This kept Nami on her toes and made sure she kept working on her dream to make a map of the whole world. She'd be really sad if she never finished it.

Telling Sanji, "MORE MEAT!" Sanji needed to constantly cook or he might lose his touch. Then what good would finding All Blue be? And Luffy didn't want to say anything but that casserole last night was kinda bland…and didn't have enough meat!

Helping Zoro get his exercise…with tag and pouncing on him so he doesn't sleep too much. He couldn't be the world's greatest swordsman if he got lazy.

Breaking things for Franky...That way the robot man would also have something to do. He was sparing him the horrors of boredom, something that Luffy frequently suffered from himself.

Playing with Chopper. He saw Chopper as the little brother he never had and playing games was a good way to let Chopper relax after fighting Zoro to rest and take his medicine.

Listening to Usopp's stories, however ridiculous they were. And sometimes hiding Usopp's tools so that he had to play tag. The man needed to work out…

Singing loud songs with Brooke, giving the joy of music to hard-working crew.

And overall making his crewmates smile with his antics, especially Robin, who he knew needed smiles most of all.

So currently he was doing his impressions of his crew, with everyone but Sanji and Nami present. The latter was relaxing somewhere and the former working on lunch.

He stretched his nose and lips and said, "I feel the-I-can't-enter-creepy-places-disease coming on. You go on without me" he shook with fear.

Usopp frowned…_I do not sound like that_… while his crewmates giggled.

Mining smoking a cigarette, "Shit-face rubber, get out of my kitchen!" he pretend blew smoke in Usopp's face, a face which was contorted in laughter.

With the help of Robin, he gained Chopper-like antlers. The older woman was smiling against the railing. "Oh no Zoro's hurt! Quick somebody get the doctor!…wait that's me!"

He did Zoro next napping with a snot bubble and muttering about an "Evil heartless sea witch"

He then did Franky's super dance…which Franky joined in with.

Luffy then stretched his body, till he was longer and much thinner. Grabbing Zoro's wooden training katana and a cup from a nearby table, he sat down and crossed his legs. He pretended to sip tea. "I love music and my tea. I am a gentleman pirate..by the way can I see your panties?" he asked of Robin.

A round of applause was given.

"Hey Luffy, do the sea witch" Zoro chuckled lazily while on the deck.

Luffy smiled and started thinking…_how to imitate Nami…_

He stretched his arms and pulled two oranges off her trees, an action which was noticed by the redhead, who was currently lounging next to her grove, enjoying a snack. Frowning she got up to investigate. _That Luffy, always stealing oranges._

She heard laugher on the front deck, so she crouched down and watched. Not spied…no never.

Luffy was putting her oranges in his shirt. _What is that lunk-head doing?_

He pouted and shook his head before taking them out and putting them on the table. _Hm, not big enough…Nami has balloons…_ he lit up and turned away from his crew members. Meaning he was facing Nami, who he had yet to notice.

She saw him grab his right pec and bite it…before inflating it with air the way he does his arms for his giant hand.

She blushed. _He bit his own chest-he's very flexible…bad Nami! Luffy wouldn't even understand what that's good for…_

He inflated them to the size of Nami's own chest.

_Why is he doing that? ! And how does he know how big I am? ! !_

He made his nose pointier and flatted his hair. When he turned to face his crew, he could see the oncoming smiles.

"Zoro you owe me beli so no napping! Usopp, Luffy, Chopper No noise! I have work to do you knuckleheads!" he yelled, trying to make his voice a few octaves higher, while shaking his fist.

The crew was laughing, Zoro giving the heartiest laugh.

_Nami frowned. Is that I how sound?_ "Luffy, stop bothering Sanji!" He fake punched Usopp, currently 'Luffy.'

"No you cannot buy meat, baka!" he shouted.

Her face became downcast, her hair shadowing her eyes. Luffy looked up and noticed her crouched near the kitchen cabin. She darted away when she saw him.

He didn't like the look she had. _I didn't mean to make Nami sad…_

The crew continued laughing, oblivious to their sadden crewmate. "Hey guys, I gotta go pee" Luffy took off, sneakily swiping something off the table.

* * *

He found Nami in the room her and Robin shared. He knocked softly.

"Go away. I'm busy" she mumbled out. She was lying in her bed, hugging her pillow.

Luffy turned the handle, but it did not open. _Hm, locked...now Franky will have something to do. _

He punched a small hole through the door and turned the knob.

That got Nami's attention. "LUFFY! I could have been naked!" _Go away! I don't want to talk to you!_

"So, I've seen you naked. Twice" he shut the door and walked over to her bed.

"When? !" _Is he a pervert too? Great that makes three..._

"Once in Arabasta and once when Bon-chan morphed into you" _I miss Bon-chan…_

"Oh. Well, go away" she swung her fist at him, intent on hitting him. He instead caught her wrist. She froze. He had never done that before. He always let her hit him. She was no fool; she knew he could easily dodge if he wanted.

"Why?"

"I usually let Nami hit me cuz I figure I did some mystery bad thing and because I know it helps Nami calm down. Besides it doesn't even hurt. But today I know what I did and I want to explain it so you're not sad anymore. I do not like a sad Nami"

She eyed him suspiciously.

"I was doing impression of the whole crew, not just you. I do it to make everyone laugh. We need laughter. Nobody liked when I did them, but it's just for fun. You're not really that mean. It's just funny so I imitated it" he explained.

The young woman had been slightly pacified by his words. She knew he meant no harm…

"I forgive you, Luffy" she smiled lightly.

He grinned and pulled out two oranges. He peeled them and handed her one. She smiled as they ate the oranges on her bed.

All was well and it was a rather sweet moment. But those moments never last on this particular ship…

"Luffy, get rid of those things" she pointed to his chest.

"Oh, well shishishi, I can't. It has to deflate itself"

"Luffy you will not be walking around with boobs" She reached over and squeezed one, trying to deflate it.

"Nami!" he yelped. It turned out he was sensitive there… _I feel funny…_

"Luffy, you look ridiculous. Let me get rid of the air!"

"But Na-na-na-mi!" he breathed out heavily. It was then she fully realized what she was doing. She stilled.

_He enjoys this…oh shit. Oh shit! Oh shit! Is he turned on? ! Oh my god! I didn't even know Luffy could get turned on. _

The door swung open by a forceful kick. "Shitty Rubber are you disturbing my sweet Nami? !" He had heard a yelp coming from her room.

His eyes widened when he took in the scene before him. Luffy was partially covered with a sheet and was sitting on Nami's bed. With Nami! Something he Sanji should be doing!

"Nami?" _Why were Nami's hands on Luffy's chest…and why were they on her bed?_

She chunked her pillow at him. "Go away. I'm helping this idiot!"

Sanji got out of harm's way. Luffy just sat there, with one inflated boob. _I've never felt like this…_

"Luffy, squeeze the air out of the other one" she sighed.

"You do it"

"Nani?" she asked bewildered.

"I don't know why, but you do it" he fidgeted._ This mystery feeling..._

"Luffy, you don't know what you're asking for. I won't do it" she blushed. _You are so naive._

Luffy pouted. "Ok, then bye Nami" he walked away, with one inflated pec.

"Luffy you can't go around like that! What if someone sees you?" _Idiot fix yourself!_

"The crew saw me. Besides it no big deal" He picked his nose.

Nami sighed. The crew giggled at his one extra appendage.

* * *

Shortly after that a marine ship attacked. Luffy took a few out with his new appendage, using it like his leg to push a row of enemies into the water.

"Look Nami, I got rid of it!" he smiled.

The crew gave her curious looks. Nami face-planted… _Baka!_

A week later there was picture in the newspaper…Nami sighed. _My idiot…_

Meanwhile:

"Hey Shanks did you know he could do that?" Lucky Roo asked.

"No, maybe he doing something with that cutie redhead"

"Something kinky?" Yasopp blurted out.

The crew laughed.

Meanwhile again…

"He would be interesting to study" Law commented off-handily, scratching Bepo's ears.

Meanwhile again...

"Captain?" a tall bluenette asked.

"We don't want to know *Ed. Straw-hat's just fucking weird" Kidd replied, putting the newspaper down.

"Do you suppose he could stretch his…"

"SHUT-UP! I don't want to know!"the redhead shouted.

* * *

*Just the name I give to one of Kidd's men. The tall guy in the corset with Glasgow smile and blue hair.

Gotta love Bon-chan! I have no idea where I got this…just going off the last chapter I guess. Enjoy and review.


	5. Orange Pewfume

28 reviews and 2,495 hits!

Pure sweet fluff. Not really about oranges but kinda...

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Melodisz: "I'm glad you enjoyed it"

Ace's Shadow Girl: "I fixed that. It was Kidd and one of his cremates. In my other fic I call him Ed and I forgot to originally include that…"

Voqou: "Well I love my review. :) Thanks for all the compliments"

justin the constant reviewer: "Pervert…immature. Meh, I guess. It's more just ridiculous to me but hey it all in the eyes of the beholder"

The Flying Lion: "I loved making the reactions. The last people were Kidd and his crew…I fixed that"

Lord Dico: "…thanks for the review, I think?"

orenjitenshii: "I probably will start up another Luffy/Nami story…I have three others right now but they're about other people"

Hascuko: "I will continue"

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

The Straw-hat crew was two hours away from land. They were slightly worn out from their battle and all Nami wanted to do was restock up on supplies and get out of there as soon as possible. But with her captain that would be prove to be difficult. She needed a plan.

_Let's see we need food, lumber, medicine, tools, basic necessities, paper, and information on this island and possibly the next if we're lucky. Brooke can't blend in so I'll have him stay and guard the ship. Now what to do with our captain…can't leave him with Usopp or Chopper because he'll just goof off and then defiantly attract attention to himself. He'll just get lost with Zoro…He'll never let Sanji get any grocery shopping done._

That left leaving him with either Robin or Franky. _Hm, Chopper needs to get medicine and books but because he will be disguised as just a reindeer he needs someone smart to go with him and get what he needs. So Robin is the oblivious choice. And then they need protection so I'll have Zoro will join them._

_Sanji doesn't resemble his wanted poster so he'll be fine on his own. Usopp and Franky will need to go together for lumber and tools. Luffy will just get in their way though and it's not like either of them will stop him from being reckless…am I only one with sense on this ship? !_

_But, if I take the idiot with me though, I can have a pack mule…plus who else will keep the baka in line?_

With that decided Nami gave money to her namaka and told them of her plan. They all agreed it was for the best. Nami was the only one Luffy was scared of…

"But I don't want to go girly shopping with Nami. Last time you looked at everything in the store and then didn't even get anything!" he whined.

Nami raided her fist, "Listen to me you baka! We're in no condition to be fighting right now. We need to be secretive and you can't be trusted not to cause a ruckus! So you will be coming with me because you'll distract everyone else. And that's final!" she shouted.

"Yes Nami," he shuddered. He didn't like her angry at him. And it wasn't the bonks on the head that really got to him. He just didn't like to see face with anything but a smile on it.

The crew split up after that. Luffy was still pouting. _Mean Nami probably wouldn't let him buy meat…_

She dragged him to a small shop and got some cartographer supplies, which she made her captain carry. Next she went to a shoe store, promising Luffy they'd go eat after this if he patiently waited for her make her purchases. He nodded dutifully and sat in the corner, picking his nose. Nami shook her head. _It's a start at least…_

* * *

Walking along the strand, Luffy ran over to a window display. Nami sighed. Here he goes again.

He was focused on a music store. Nami tugged at his shoulder. "Luffy we're going to go eat. Let's go. You don't need anything from this store."

"No. Brook does. He's stuck guarding the ship so we should get him something."

Nami smiled. Luffy could never be accused of being inconsiderate. "Ok, Captain."

A few minutes later and some haggling with the shop owner, the couple left with some violin strings, some bow resin, a polishing cloth, and a flute. Luffy wanted the piano but Nami argued that they couldn't tote it around without someone noticing his monster strength. He reluctantly agreed. _That would have wiped out our funds…_

* * *

Lunch was a mini-disaster. A crowd had gathered to watch her captain eat. She smacked her hand against her forehead. _At least this place is cheap…_

"Oh my god. Look at that boy go!"

"Hope he can foot the bill."

When he finished, fully sated and blown up like a balloon, he smiled. "Thanks Nami. That was delicious." _Nami was nice today. I should be nice back. No complaining Luffy even when goes to dumb stores!_

"Yeah yeah you overblown balloon. Come one we have more shopping to do."

* * *

They made it through several more shops without incident. Nami was very proud of her captain.

All was fine till the last store. . .

* * *

The rubber man stared forlornly out the window of the last shop: the smelly girly perfume store. He hated this store. It smelled bad and the strange girly stuff that he didn;t understnd the point of made him go to a very unhappy place...He pouted from his spot on the floor.

Nami had busied herself looking at some delicate perfume bottles. "Would the lady like to sample this scent? It very popular."

"Thank-you" She stretched her arm out for the salesgirl to spray her wrist.

A rubbery hand snatched her hand away. "Luffy!" _Crap if that girl saw him stretch…_

"No. Nami smells like oranges and ink. That smells like ickyness" he said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Luffy I can smell like other things," she replied exasperated.

"No! I like the way Nami smells," he shouted. _Nami smells good. Why change that?_

The orange haired woman blushed. _He probably doesn't understand what he is saying. _

"Luffy, fine then. What if I choose a scent you don't think is icky?" she conceded.

He slowly nodded. Nami tired several bottles, but Luffy frowned at each one.

By now Nami's angry was back. "So what can I smell like? !" _Jerk!_

He paused, sat down and knocked his fist against his head, muttering "Think, Think…"

Finally, he turned to the sales girl. "Do you have anything to make her smell like meat?"

The salesgirl and the navigator face-palmed. _ Only Luffy…_

"Why are you giving me that funny look Nami? Meat is yummy. Doesn't Nami want to be yummy?" he asked innocently. _I like Meat. I like Nami. They go together. Like meat and more meat!_

Nami fainted, her face all red. _If only you knew what that meant. _

* * *

Nami woke up on the deck of the Sunny. She was surrounded by oranges. Picked oranges. Her eyebrow twitched. A note written on her expensive map papar laid on her stomach. Another tick...

* * *

Nami,

You fell asleep while we were shopping. The lady said they had no meat flavored perfume and Sanji would't let me cover you with meat, so I surrounded you in oranges! When you're done with your nap, then you can have a snack. And if you need help, know that you captain is here for you.

~Luffy

* * *

Nami sighed, and peeled an orange. _Oh captain.._. Perhaps she'd call him over. After all who else could eat all these oranges and Bellemere said to never waste.

* * *

More fluffy stuff. Review please.


	6. Love your Oranges, Wanna Shake Your Tree

32 reviews and 4,288 hits!

Sneaky stretchy man…

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Lord Dico: "Thanks."

The Flying Lion: "That was the point…"

Ace's Shadow Girl: "His logic is the best!"

Alexx06: "They are, which makes them one of my favorite pairings."

* * *

Plain Text  
_Thoughts  
_*Footnote  
**Singing**

* * *

There was one way that Luffy was allowed to eat Nami's oranges. If they fell off the tree, he was free to eat them.

He remembered one time when one rolled away and landed next to Zoro, who picked it up curiously. Luffy pounced on him and stole it. "Dammit Luffy, get off me!" the irate swordsman yelled.

He didn't know why he was so unwillingly to share but he just couldn't. Nami's oranges were his!

Today he really wanted one. They weren't as good as meat but something about them was just so delicious. Maybe it was because Nami took such good care of them…

Carefully, form his spot on top of Sunny's head, he stretched his hands back to the orange groves and shook the bases of the trees. When an orange fell off, he greedily snatched it up, eating it like a man denied food for years. In truth lunch ended only twenty minutes ago.

He had been successfully doing this for a while. He stretched and shook another tree, before groping around for his yummy oranges. What he didn't know was that his navigator was relaxing among the shady trees. She was reading a book there, glad to have some peace and quiet. She knew no one was stupid enough to get close to her oranges. Or so she thought…

Luffy groped around, saddened by not getting any oranges. And then he felt one! Success! He grabbed it, intent on enjoying his snack.

Nami gave her best death glare to the hand, stomping on the offending limb. Luffy yelped, the orange rolling from his grasp.

"Just what do you think you're doing Captain?" she snarled, having seen his new orange stealing tactic. _You sneaky bastard…._

Having been caught, Luffy flung himself to where Nami was, landing a foot away. "Shishishishi, I was just picking up all the loose oranges like you said I could."

"You were shaking trees," she deadpanned. _Thief!_ Although in retrospect, she had no right to complain about a thief…

"Yes, to make the oranges fall," he asserted, banging one hand to his chest. _Fallen orange equals Luffy's orange!_

"You cannot eat oranges that you make fall down baka!" _Idiot!_

Luffy pondered for a bit. "You said I could have any orange that fell. And they fell, so they're mine."

The unspoken mischievous conclusion hung in the air_. You never said how the oranges had to fall…_

Despite herself, Nami grinned. Her little captain was growing up and learning how to be conniving.

Nami picked up the fallen orange and peeled it, handing half of it to Luffy. "Since that was actually clever, we'll split it. But no more shaking my trees. Oranges are the most ripe when the fall themselves. And don't scarf it down; savor it, it tastes better that way," she instructed eating a single slice, delicately.

Luffy nodded, deciding he help the oranges less. Well, unless he was hungry…

The two enjoyed their snack among the greenery and soft breeze. Luffy ate slowly like she told him to, munching quietly. She leaned on his shoulder and ate quietly as well. _This is nice. I knew he could be mature. Maybe there's hope for him yet, _she thought with a giggle, picturing a more mature Luffy.

The wind blew and a single orange lobe fell daintily to the ground. But before it hit, a certain rubber man pounced and caught it midair in his teeth, hastily chomping down on it and swallowing it peel and all. He then burped happily.

Her mouth made a disgusted grimace and her eyebrow twitch returned. He had dashed her fantasy to shreds. In her mind, she pictured herself sitting on her knees in dismay in a darkened room with a single spotlight on her. _What did I do wrong? What would ever possess me to think he could be mature enough for romance? Is his stupid contagious? !_

Looking at her dismayed expression, Luffy figured he had done something wrong. He snapped his fingers when he realized what it was. Making a strange expression, she watched at his neck and abdomen stretched as he regurgitated half the orange. A saliva covered half of an orange, which he then offered to her. Nami's eye twitched more, a strangled laugh escaping her lips as she passed out.

Luffy stared down at her. "Mystery sleep," he confirmed, eating the other orange half as to not let it go to waste.

* * *

Been busy with finals and now moving back home for the summer…damn. Review!


End file.
